Used Love
by Astarte-Vestia
Summary: Draco Malfoy bereitet sich auf ein Ritual vor, doch dazu braucht er etwas, oder besser jemanden...und zwar ein Reinblut
1. Default Chapter

Hallo Ihr!

Das hier wird eine Gemeinschaftsstory zwischen Astarte und mir, Vestia.

Wir werden die Kapitel abwechselnd schreiben und so wird der Schreibstil unterschiedlich sein.

Wenn euch das nicht stört, dann lest doch bitte weiter und hinterlasst ein kleines Review.

Soo ich glaube mehr gibt's nicht zu sagen, obwohl doch, der Prolog ist von Astarte geschrieben und das erste Kapitel wird dann von mir geschrieben.

LG Vestia

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte und Sonstiges ausser dem Plot und OOCs gehört J.K.R.! Wir möchten hiermit auch keinerlei Geld verdienen.

(Der Disclaimer gilt jetzt für den Rest der Story, ich will ihn nicht immer wieder schreiben )

Prolog

Die Schulglocke läutete und die Sechstklässler aus Griffindor strömten aus ihrem Klassenzimmer. Mittendrin ging Ginny Weasley mit ihrer Freundin Mandy. Sie schlugen den Weg ein, der zur großen Halle führte. Sie kicherten und unterhielten sich. Plötzlich rempelte jemand Ginny an.

"Hey!" sagte sie und fuhr wütend herum.

"Pass doch auf wo du hintrampelst, Wieselmädchen!" schnauzte Draco Malfoy sie an.

"Pass du doch auf, Frettchen!" gab Ginny zurück, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte in die große Halle.

Draco sah ihr nach und schnaubte wütend.

Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Also ob er Schuld daran währe, wenn sie ihm im Weg stand! Und so was nennt sich Reinblüterin.

‚Moment mal... Reinblüterin?!' schoss es Draco durch den Kopf.

Genau das, was er brauchte!

Er grinste hinterhältig. Dann wand er sich um und ging davon in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ginny setzte sich mit Mandy an den Griffindortisch.

"Sag mal, was denkt dieses Frettchen sich eigentlich? Oh, ich könnte ihn..." Ginny ließ den Rest des Satzes offen und Mandy antwortete: "Er ist total eingebildet! Aber er sieht ziemlich gut aus, das musst du doch zugeben."

Ginny antwortete nicht. Ok, Draco Malfoy war der Schwarm der ganzen Schule, aber zugeben, das er gut aussah... das würde Ginny niemals tun.

Draco war inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und unterhielt sich leise mit Blaise Zabini. "Und du bist dir sicher, das es Weasley sein soll?" fragte Blaise flüsternd und sah Draco an. Dieser nickte.

"Sie ist perfekt!" meinte er und grinste. ‚Oh ja, Ginny Weasley, du wirst noch dein blaues Wunder erleben!'


	2. Kapitel 1 Träume

Hallo ihr!

Wir sind wieder da, nachdem ja in den letzten Wochen nichts kam, da wir beide Weihnachtsstress hatten, aber jetzt haben wir ein neues Kapitel für euch und wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen! Reviewantworten am Ende des Kapitel. Dieses Kapitel ist übrigens von mir, Vestia. Natürlich hoffen wir auchdieses Mal wieder auf Reviews und Kommentare...

bye Astarte&Vestia

1. Kapitel

Ginny nahm sich etwas von dem Kartoffelpüree und betrachtete, in ihre Gedanken versunken, eine Fliege die über den Tisch krabbelte.

Ihr Leben war in letzter Zeit völlig unspektakulär verlaufen, immer der alltägliche Trott, immer die selben Leute, immer wieder gleiche Gespräche und Ansichten. Sie hatte es satt. Aber was sollte sie denn tun?

Ginny erinnerte sich leicht lächelnd dass sie als kleines Mädchen immer weg gelaufen war, wenn sie sich mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hatte. Dann war sie zu ihrer Nachbarin gegangen und hatte sich dort in der Garage versteckt, von der Hoffnung erfüllt ihr Mutter würde sie suchen kommen.

Doch gegen Abend war Ginny dann immer nach Hause geschlichen, da es in der Garage kalt und nass war, ihr Bett jedoch warm und gemütlich. Ihre Mutter hatte sie jedes Mal ausgeschimpft und ihr danach eine heiße Milch gemacht, und während sie diese tranki, hatte sie ihr erklärt dass sie nicht einfach verschwinden könnte, sie würde sich doch Sorgen machen, so ein kleiner Streit wäre doch nicht weiter schlimm und so Ginny war am Ende des Tages doch noch immer glücklich eingeschlafen.

Sie seufzte, ach wäre es doch nur so einfach, aber eigentlich hatte sie keinen Grund um sich zu beschweren oder sich mies zu fühlen, wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr nur langweilig.

Die Fliege vor ihr war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen sich zu putzen und Ginnys Blick schweifte ab.

„Hey, isst du nichts? Du weißt schon dass das nicht gesund ist? Machst du etwa ´ne Diät? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Hallo? Ginny?", Mandys laute Stimme bannte sich ihren Weg durch Ginnys, momentan ziemlich melancholische, Gedanken und sie blickte Mandy leicht verwirrt an.

„Mir geht's gut, ich hab keinen Hunger, das ist alles...", antwortete Ginny und nahm leicht angewidert ihre Gabel mit dem Püree in die Hand, um es dann doch nicht zu essen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Ginny frei da sie nicht sehr viele Kurse belegt hatte und ging hinunter zum See um zu lesen und sich zu sonnen. Doch so richtig konnte sie sich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren und so setzte sich frustriert auf und legte das Buch bei Seite.

Sie sah wie die Erstklässler sich eine Wasserschlacht lieferten und dachte daran dass sie in ihrem 1. Schuljahr wahrscheinlich genauso naiv und kindlich gewesen war, heute war das anders.

Verdammt, warum war sie in letzter Zeit bloß so melancholisch? Selbst Mandy, dieser Schlaftablette, fiel langsam auf dass etwas nicht stimmte. Erschrocken bemerkte sie wie sie über ihre beste Freundin gedacht hatte und, wenn sie ehrlich war, immer noch dachte.

Was war los mit ihr? Aber war ihre Einstellung denn so falsch? Nur weil sie anders über Menschen und Dinge dachte, war es denn dann falsch? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, vielleicht musste man sich von dem eigenen, kleinen Weltbild lösen und auch andere Meinungen erforschen und mal etwas Neues probieren. Sie musste ja nicht direkt zum Grufti oder zum totalen Streber mutieren, nur so ein bisschen hin und her pendeln, gucken was es noch so gab in der Welt.

Und ihr Liebesleben könnte auch etwas Schwung gebrauchen, außer ein paar Küssen und Händchen halten war bei ihr noch nichrs gelaufen, da könnte auch was Neues kommen...

Warum nicht?

Sie schwor sich da auch endlich mal etwas für zu tun, immerhin war sie 15 – und eigentlich wollte sie nicht keusch bleiben. Der nächste Junge der ihr begegnete würde ihr Opfer werden – oder auch nicht dachte sie angeekelt als sie sah wie Crabbe und Goyle immer noch essend an ihr vorbei gingen um Pansy dümmlich beim Sonnen zuzuschauen.

Sie ließ ihre Blicke über das von der immer noch hochsommerlichen Sonne ausgetrocknete Gelände wandern und seufzte auf, das alles würde schwerer werden als gedacht.

TBC

Reviewaantworten:

Tinkerbell2: Dieses Kapitel war länger, hoffe du bist zufrieden :) Und darf ich dich zu den treuen Lesern zählen? Übrigens danke für das Lob...

Lara-Lynx: Ich bin auch ein absoluter DM/GW Fan, finde es müsste mehr von den FFs geben...!Hoffentlich gefällt dir auch dieses Kapitel ; -)

princess brady: Und es ging weiter....! Danke fürs Kommi :-)

Gwin: Zu dir sag ich jetzt nichts, das weißt du auch so :)

DracoDragon: Danke, danke, hört man doch immer wieder gern!


End file.
